Annoying Dog vs Chara
Interesting. * You want to go back. * You want to go back to the world you destroyed. * It was you who pushed everything to its edge. * It was you who led the world to its destruction. * But you cannot accept it. * You think you are above consequences. ** Exactly. Yes ** Then what are you looking for? No Annoying Dog vs Chara! Description The creator of the universe vs the destroyer of the universe! Who would win? Interlude Wiz: So now, we're analyzing Annoying Dog, the god of Undertale.... Boomstick: Vs Chara, the demon that comes when you say its name! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Annoying Dog:Woof!Woof! Wiz:Uh…..Boomstick, you invited him? Boomstick:Of course! Why not? I brought him as an guest of honor! Wiz: You know that we have an strict no-dog policy and-'' '''Boomstick: I DON'T CARE!' Wiz: AND I'M ALLEGIC TO DOGS!AACCHOO! Camera goes black and then 999999999999999999999999999999999 flash across the screen. Some Time Later This battle is officially delayed due to Wiz's explosive sneeze.But we can still do the polls though. Polls Boomstick: WOW! Did you see that? Wiz, with that sneeze you can go toe-to-toe with Chara and-''' Wiz: I DON'T CARE! TALK OUTSIDE OF THE POLLS! Camera shows Wiz and Boomstick arguing their way out of the polls. Vote please! Rooting and betting Annoying Dog Rooting and betting Chara Rooting Annoying Dog betting Chara Rooting Chara betting Annoying Dog Tie IDK Can we get to the smashing already? Chara Wiz: So Chara is the demon who destroyed the game in the end of Genocide run in Undertale whether you liked it or not. '''Boomstick: Chara is incredibly intelegent and is very good a manipulation like when she/he was able to make Frisk help her/him destroy everything . Wiz: You spelled intelligent wrong there. And s/he was able to make Frisk give his/her soul to Chara after they destroy the game. Chara is also very aware of the 4th wall and in the end she talks to the player directly. '' Chara: * ''Interesting. * You want to go back. * You want to go back to the world you destroyed. * It was you who pushed everything to its edge. * It was you who led the world to its destruction. * But you cannot accept it. * You think you are above consequences. ** Exactly. Yes ** Then what are you looking for? No ** After 6 seconds * Perhaps. * We can reach a compromise. * You still have something I want. * Give it to me. * And I will bring this world back. ;* ;* Yes * * Then it is agreed. * You will give me your SOUL. ; No * Then stay here for all eternity. ; again * ... * Then, it is done. Annoying Dog Wiz: THis dog is just what his name means. He's annoying. He steals attacks like in the Papyrus fight. Does nothing but sleep and-'' '''Boomstick: And is nearly invernurable! And he also gave you Dog REsidue which keeps on appering in you inventory and sleeps in the End Screen!' Wiz: Except on Souless Pacifist Ending. Boomstick: He also steals stuff from you cabinet and makes your plan fail! Wiz: Oh, and he is just basically the most annoying thing ever created.Plus, let's not forget he created Undertale. Boomstick: HE CREATED UNDERRTALE?! HOW?????? Wiz: By barking in an computer. Boomstick: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?So its an god like Notch?And what? Become a bomb? Wix:*sigh* yes.It also is immune to file hacking, is capable of teleportaton, can steal attacks, and yes, it can become a bomb. Boomstick: GIMMMMEEEEE-''' Wiz:...If you DARE EVEN TO THINK about doing that, I will call the Admins about you bombing plan. '''Boomstick: >:(. Fine.It can create a world as well as absorb attacks, and ir also has the strongest attack of all.....Anoyingness! WIz:....Well, it created all the timelines, absorbed an legendary artifact, SOMEHOW SLEPT IN Frisk's POCKET, was happy even over an death trap and WAS ABLE TO COVER AN DIMENTIONAL HOLE JUST BY SLEEPING! Boomstick: And IT HAS NO KNOW WEAKNESS! Category:Unikitty16 Category:Dogs Category:Undertale Combatants Category:Demon Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles